


Ask OC's and others

by Paige_Milo



Category: OC's - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i dont get why im doing this again tbh h, stop me punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Milo/pseuds/Paige_Milo
Summary: This is mostly when im bored or need insperation. aka, Send Asks to help me :P





	

Hello! Welcome to "Ask OC's and Others"!

 

This where you can basically ask all my OC's anything you want.

 

Update Times: Whenever I have free time at school. ( I will have breaks, like homework and testing seasons, so I won't update often on those days lmao )

~~~OC List~~~

Paige: 17 and a major asshole to people if they get on her nerves. Secretly a Futa

Sarah: 12, blind, and can smell basically colors. They have on a blind to symbolize that.

Rachelle: 16, Mostly a background character in most sites. Really fucking energetic.

( more soon when i have the time )

 

 


End file.
